


What ever happened to Zankie?

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts in September 2018 at the Big Brother season 20 finale/reunion show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Zach was more nervous for the next hour than he had been for anything in his life. He was currently sitting in a green room off the soundstage where Big Brother was filmed on the CBS Television Studios lot in Burbank, CA. Sure, he’d moved to LA almost 2 years prior and was currently a late night television host for the network, so no it wasn’t the cameras that scared Zach, it was the company. He’d come to the green room right after filming his own show for the night. It was the day of the Big Brother finale. And being the 20 th season, CBS had done everything they could to bring back ALL the houseguests from every season and had come close to succeed. Of course a few were unable to make it, but most of them were there. And the one person that scared Zach in this situation was the one person if you asked him two years prior, he would have been most excited to see._

 

***

 

“Welcome back to Big Brother!” Julie Chen announced as the show resumed after a commercial break. “This year marks _twenty_ seasons of Big Brother and to celebrate, we thought we’d bring together 20 casts and have our biggest Big Brother Reunion Special to date.” After Julie finished speaking, 100s of former houseguests started streaming onto the stage. There were twenty groupings of seats, one for each of the seasons. Zach found his seat quickly and was thankful when he found himself on a corner with Nicole and Hayden behind him and Donny to his right.

 

“Over the past few weeks we’ve been asking the fans on twitter to send us questions for the houseguests and we’d like to use them to start our reunion now. Season 16 was by far our most popular season on record and led to two of the most popular houseguests of all time who are both now television celebrities in their own right. Frankie Grande currently hosts his own show on Oxygen network called “Worst.Post.Ever.” as well as judging for a variety of dance-based program over the past 4 years including MTV’s America’s Best Dance Crew and Fox’s So You Think You Can Dance, which he has been a guest judge on numerous times as well as one of the featured choreographers. Zach Rance is the current host of the Late Late Show here on CBS which airs at 12:35 eastern, 11:35 central five nights a week. He has also done numerous guest appearances on other CBS shows such as the Bold and the Beautiful and NCIS: Los Angeles. And together these two were the most popular showmance in Big Brother history.” Julie smiled as she finished walking towards the area where the BB16 houseguests were seated.

 

“By far the most asked question on twitter has been, ‘What ever happened to Zankie?’ Now we know what you’ve been up to individually for the past four years, what about together, any exciting Zankie news for the fans at home?” Julie asked. She nodded towards Zach.

 

“Uh…we’re still friends…”

 

“Yeah. I mean we talk all the time,” Frankie said from the opposite corner of the group.

 

“That’s such a lie,” Caleb said suddenly. “I couldn’t even get both of you to come to my wedding last year because you’re not speaking!”

 

“Shut up,” Zach mumbled under his breath.

 

“Why would you lie to them? It’s not like they haven’t already figured it out.”

 

“Shut up,” Zach said a little louder.

 

“Why would you lie though? It doesn’t make sense.”

 

“Why don’t you shut up?!?” Zach busted out, turning around in his chair to face Caleb who was sitting next to Frankie in the back corner of their group.

 

“No, he’s right,” Frankie said slowly.

 

“You tell them then,” Zach muttered, turning back to face Julie.

 

“Fine. We were friends. The best of, until I started dating someone last year and Zach got so unreasonably jealous that we stopped talking,” Frankie spat angrily.

 

“That’s not at all what happened,” Zach spat back. “You started throwing everything about your relationship all over social media and the internet so I questioned the sincerity of the relationship. I was trying to look out for you. We were supposed to be friends. But you didn’t care what I had to say, so you shut me out and stopped speaking to me.”

 

“You were _jealous!_ Why can’t you just admit that?”

 

“I wasn’t jealous, Frankie. I was looking out for you. That’s all.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Julie said firmly. “Settle down. I think it’s time for a commercial break. More of your twitter questions when we return.”

 

The cameraman counted down with his fingers while the studio audience clapped and then gave Julie the signal that they were off air. “If I had known what that question was going to start, I wouldn’t have asked it. I’m sorry to both of you, but I need you to settle down. We won’t touch the topic again.”

 

Zach crossed his arms over his chest and nodded once, he didn’t turn to see, but assumed Frankie must have had a similar reaction when Julie sighed and returned to her seat at the center of the stage waiting for the cameraman to count her back in from the break. When the show started up again, Julie asked other questions to a variety of former houseguests. She touched on Daniele and Dominic’s new baby and Daniele’s continued distance from her father who couldn’t be in attendance due to his ailing condition. They touched on Hayden and Nicole’s recent engagement and a variety of other things fans had asked about.

 

By the time Julie wrapped up the show telling America she’d see them next summer, Zach had nearly bit through his bottom lip. He was so ready for this night to be over. As soon as they were free to go, Zach headed straight for the after party deciding to skip out on any more interviews that might ask about what had happened on stage.


	2. Chapter 2

Zach was already on his third beer by the time he was Frankie and Caleb walk into the after party. He approached them quickly. As he approached he could hear that Frankie was yelling at Caleb for calling them out on stage. “Why did you have to do that, Caleb? As far as the public knew we were still friends.”

 

“Why did you lie to the public then?”

 

“An omission of the truth is not a lie. Neither of us even address the subject anymore.”

 

Zach was close enough to see when Caleb rolled his eyes at Frankie’s response. “You’re fooling yourself if you try to say you aren’t still upset over the whole thing. I saw that on that stage and so did America.”

 

“Of course I’m still upset. Zach was my best friend.”

 

“Was I?” Zach said as he stepped into the conversation and their small space in the corner.

 

“You were,” Frankie answered flatly and turned to leave. Zach followed him.

 

“I only want what was best for you. I saw the way you were acting and I looked in to him and just wondered if the relationship was genuine or if he was just after your money. Since he’s not here tonight, I’m going to assume I was right.”

 

“You weren’t right, Zach. You were completely wrong. Jeremy and I genuinely had feelings for each other. He even insisted on paying for himself the first few times we went out. I sincerely thought there was potential there, but do you know why we actual broke up?”

 

“No. Of course not.”

 

“Because of you. Because I got so torn up over the end of our friendship that I couldn’t be a good boyfriend anymore and he left me because of it. How does _that_ make you feel? You ruined what could have very well been the relationship for me.”

 

“I didn’t do anything though. I was just trying to look out for you. You were my best friend, too, you know. I worried about you. I didn’t want to see you get used again. Or don’t you remember Michael?” Zach added the last sentence with fire in his voice.

 

“Fuck you, Zach. FUCK YOU.”

 

“I told you Michael was bad news, but you wouldn’t listen to me and then what happened? I was fucking right. I didn’t want the same thing to happen to you again. I _cared_ about you, Frankie. I still do care about you.”

 

“And you know what happened after Michael? _You_ happened, Zach, or did you forget that part?”

 

“Of course not, but we _agreed_ that we were better off friends, Frankie. That was as much you as it was me.”

 

“You’re the one that wanted to go back to Florida so bad. We could have been happy. We were _so_ happy for those couple weeks that we had.”

 

“I was young and dumb. I missed home. But that’s the past. We were better off friends in the end.”

 

“But you live in LA now, don’t you?”

 

“I do, but Florida is still home. I go back when I can. I’ve grown up. I don’t get so homesick anymore. Plus I have my job keeping me busy here.”

 

“But you couldn’t move to New York for me, back then?”

 

“I _did_ move to New York for you, or did you forget that too. We tried, we honest to God tried and then we agreed we were better off friends, or did you let that part of our past slip your memory.”

 

“We could have kept trying, Zach. We could have made it work.”

 

“No. It was a mutual breakup, Frankie. We _both_ agreed that we were better off friends.”

 

“Fine. It was mutual, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt.”

 

“Of course it hurt, Frankie. It hurt me I think more than you realize. I loved you. I wanted to be in love with you. I wanted that to work as much as any of the fangirls did.”

 

“Then why did you leave, Zach?”

 

“Because, I knew I couldn’t live the life you did. I like having home and family and I missed Tiger and golfing and the beach. I thought you were worth it, but then I started second guessing myself and my mom told me to come home and I did.”

 

“Your mom told you. It all goes back to that. You wouldn’t even kiss me publicly when we were together because you were afraid your mom would see.”

 

“I was not afraid my mom would. I wasn’t afraid of anything. I just like to keep my dating life private. It’s the _one thing_ that I have that’s mine and that I don’t share with the Zacharoos. It’s the _one thing_ , so I want to keep that one thing.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Thank you. I’m sorry again about whatever you’re blaming me for. Can I get you a drink?”

 

“Please.”

 

And with that Frankie followed Zach towards the bar and ordered a drink while Zach asked for his fourth beer. Zach paid the bartender as he handed them their drinks and followed Frankie to a quiet corner of the room. They stopped arguing after that. Instead they stood in their quiet corner playing catch up on each other’s lives.

 

It had been just over a year since they’d spoken. Zach told Frankie about his gig as a late night host and how it came about. He told the stories of the several golf tournaments his younger brother had won. He told Frankie stories about celebrities he’d interviewed for his late night show and he ended by telling Frankie that he’d had a girlfriend for about six months, but they’d split amicably a few weeks prior due to difficult schedules keeping them apart.

 

Frankie told Zach all about Ariana’s current world tour and how he’d been a guest judge on a variety of dance competition shows. He told Zach about all the red carpet events he’d hosted and all the celebrities he’d interviewed. And he also told Zach that he’d had another boyfriend after Jeremy, but they too had broken up only weeks prior due to the boyfriend moving overseas.

 

As the night was dragging on, Frankie was on his third drink and Zach on his sixth beer when Frankie finally asked the question he’d been dying to ask for the past two hours. “Would you ever consider giving _us_ another chance?”


	3. Chapter 3

Zach froze for a second before he answered. “As friends, yeah, for sure.”

 

“Good,” Frankie said with a forced smile, trying to hide his disappointment. The two continued telling each other about stories from their lives and before long the party was ending. The two walked outside together.

 

“I can wait to get home,” Zach slurred as he pulled his car keys from his pocket. He took a few ungraceful steps towards his car before Frankie caught him by the shoulder.

 

“You don’t actually think you’re driving home right now, do you? You’re way too drunk for that. Let me get you an Uber,” Frankie insisted as they stood outside the door the entire group of party-goers had just been ushered out of.

 

“O’course I’m driving. I’m t-t-totally fine. I only live like a mile from here,” Zach slurred.

 

“That doesn’t make a difference. You’re not totally fine,” Frankie continued. “Either call a cab or let me get you an Uber,” Frankie begged. Zach continued to refuse. It was obvious Zach had had too much to drink and Frankie had too if he was being honest, but he wasn’t nearly as intoxicated as Zach was.

 

By the time Frankie’s Uber showed up, Zach was holding Frankie’s arm to try to keep himself upright. “You need to either call a cab, let me order you an Uber, or come with me,” Frankie said as the Uber driver opened the back door of the car.

 

“Come with you?” Zach questioned.

 

“You can stay in the guest room and I’ll bring you back to get your car first thing in the morning.”

 

“Hmm,” Zach mumbled drunkenly. “I like that one.”

 

“Okay, come on then, get in the car,” Frankie gestured. He helped Zach into the backseat through the door the driver was holding open and buckled his seatbelt for him when it didn’t look like he was going to manage on his own. Frankie then followed the driver to the other side of the car and climbed in next to Zach, quickly fastening his own seatbelt as the driver got into the car.

 

The drive to Frankie’s house was strangely quiet. Neither Zach nor Frankie had much left to say to the other after a night full of talking. It took nearly half-an-hour until the driver stopped at the end of the long driveway that lead to the Grande family’s California home. Frankie asked the driver to pull into the driveway so he wouldn’t have to help Zach walk as far and the driver did so. Finally, when the car came to a stop just outside the front door, Frankie thanked the driver and unfastened his own seatbelt as he watched Zach struggle to undo his own. Frankie got out of the car and walked around to the other side. He reached across Zach’s lap and undid the seatbelt before helping Zach to his feet. Zach slung an arm around Frankie’s shoulders for balance as they headed towards the front door.

 

They paused outside the door as Frankie dug in his pocket for the keys. He eventually pulled out a key ring and opened the door, pulling Zach inside with him. Frankie closed the door and helped Zach towards the stairs. They eventually made it to the second floor landing and Frankie helped Zach down the hall and into the guest bedroom. He helped Zach to the bed and sat him on the edge. “Do you think you can undress yourself?” Frankie asked quietly.

 

“Think I need help,” Zach slurred as he pulled the edge of his shirt from his pants. Frankie bent to his knees and undid Zach’s shoes removing them along with his socks. He stood back up and helped Zach undo the buttons on his shirt and then he pulled Zach back to his feet and helped him get out of his pants. He pulled down the side of the blankets and lowered Zach back to the bed.

 

“Goodnight,” Frankie said quietly as he headed for the door.

 

“Where’re you going?” Zach whined from the bed as he crawled under the covers.

 

“To _my_ bed. You stay here.”

 

“But I want to cuddle,” Zach whined again.

 

It took everything in Frankie not to turn right back around and crawl into that bed, but he managed to stay where he was. “Earlier, you said you wanted to be friends. I’m going to take the words of tipsy Zach over full-on drunk Zach. I love you, but I need to go sleep in my own bed and you need to stay here.”

 

“But I’ll miss you,” Zach whined.

 

“I’m only across the hall. If you managed the past year without even talking to me, I think you can manage a night in the room across the hall from me. Goodnight, Zach,” Frankie said finally. He closed the door, not giving Zach another chance to complain.

 

Frankie sighed and crossed the hall to his own bedroom. He undressed himself quickly and crawled into the bed. He sighed again and tried to fall asleep.

 

Meanwhile in the guest room, Zach was tossing and turning all about, trying to get comfortable in the unfamiliar surroundings. He’d been in this house before but never this room. When he stayed with the Grandes in LA the first time, he’d slept curled up next to Frankie in his bed. He closed his eyes trying to bring the memories to life and eventually managed to fall into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Zach’s eyes flashed open and he looked carefully around the room trying to remember where he was. The night before was a blur in his memory. He remembered getting into a car with Frankie and he sort of remembered being helped up the stairs by Frankie, but after that his memories had completely faded. He looked around the spacious guest room and noticed the other half of the bed he was sleeping on was still made. He sighed a little know that he’d slept alone, but then he remembered: _We’re better off friends. We decided that years ago. I can’t keep wishing things were different. They’re not. This is just how it is._

Zach sat up on the bed and the room seemed to spin around him. He grabbed his head with one hand and held onto the edge of the mattress with the other. After a few seconds he noticed there were things left on the bedside table. Two white oblong tablets and a class of water. There was also a piece of paper with a note written in Frankie’s hand.

 

_Pain medicine for your headache that I’m sure you have after last night. Take them both and drink all the water. You’ll feel better, promise. Love, Frankie_

Zach smiled at the note and took the pills with the full glass of water before he got to his feet to search for his clothes, which surprisingly weren’t just thrown on the floor. He found them folded and stacked neatly on the dresser against the far wall of the room with another note from Frankie on top.

 

_I figured, since you only had the one outfit, you’d rather they not be on the floor all night. You’re welcome. I turned your phone off and charged it for you. It’s in the bathroom. Love, Frankie_

Zach smiled again and got himself dressed. He left the belt undone and the shirt unbuttoned as he headed for the door. He quickly found the bathroom next door and unplugged his phone. He turned it on and pocketed it quickly. He used the toilet and washed his hands before heading back out into the hallway. He noticed the door to Frankie’s room was open so he peeked inside and saw the bed was empty. He continued down the hall and then down the stairs.

 

He finally found Frankie in the kitchen, making breakfast. Zach walked into the room and dropped into one of the stools at the island. Frankie smiled at him and quickly finished what he was making on the stove. He quickly plated the items and turned around. He set one plate in front of Zach and the other by the stool next to him. Frankie walked around the counter without any words and sat next to Zach as they started to eat.

 

Frankie had made pancakes with M&Ms in them and some sausage links. Zach ate with a smile on his face until Frankie spoke. “You found everything I left for you?” he asked quietly.

 

“The pain medicine and water and my clothes. And I got my phone, too,” Zach answered quickly.

 

“Good. Did you sleep alright?”

 

“Must have. I don’t really remember much of last night.”

 

“Oh, you must have been confused this morning. I’m sorry. I should have just gotten you a cab home, but you were so out of it, I didn’t want you alone.”

 

“No, it’s fine. I remember getting in the Uber and stumbling up the stairs but that’s about it.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Frankie smiled. _He doesn’t remember begging me to cuddle last night. I probably shouldn’t bring that up again then._ Frankie sighed at the thoughts running through his head and finished eating his breakfast. “Alright, let’s get you back to your car.”

 

“Yeah, I have to go let Tiger out and clean up what’s probably a very messy crate.”

 

“OH! I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize Tiger would be stuck in his crate all night with you here.”

 

“Nah, he’s fine. I’m sure. He’s been in it longer.”

 

“I’m still sorry. We can go now if you want,” Frankie said quickly, clearing their plates to the sink. “Let me just get my keys.” Frankie left the room quickly as Zach got to his feet. They met up again in the foyer and were quickly outside getting in Frankie’s car.


	5. Chapter 5

“Thanks for the ride…and for last night…I’m sure I was a pain,” Zach mumbled as he got out of Frankie’s car.

 

“Any time, Love. I’ve missed you,” Frankie responded sweetly.

 

“I missed you, too. See you soon,” Zach said before he closed the car door. He got into his own car and smiled at his reflection in the rearview mirror. He waited for Frankie to pull out of the parking lot and then followed him, turning the opposite direction and heading home.

 

When Zach got home, he immediately let Tiger out of his crate and into the house. Tiger ran around for a few minutes before settling in his favorite spot on the couch. Zach sighed and set about clean up the crate from the mess Tiger had made overnight. When he was finished cleaning up, he took Tiger for a walk around a nearby park that had become their favorite.

 

Meanwhile, Frankie made his way back home and decided when he arrived to clean up the guest room from Zach’s overnight visit. He opened the door and found the bed already made and a piece of paper folded up on one of the pillows. He quickly crossed the room and picked up the piece of paper. He flicked it open and read the note which was written in Zach’s uncharacteristically neat handwriting.

 

_Frankie,_

_Thank you for taking care of me last night. I’m sure I was a mess. Thank you for everything you did for me. Including the pain meds and folding my clothes. I don’t know what I would have done without you, because clearly I was out of it. I’ve missed you more than words. I hope this can be the start of us becoming friends again._

_Love, Zach_

_P.S. my number if you lost it xxx-xxx-xxxx_

Frankie read the note over again a number of times with a smile on his face before he extracted his phone from his pocket and added Zach’s number back to his contact list. He then went to his messaging app and sent Zach a text.

 

 _Frankie:_           I found your letter. It was really no trouble at all. I’ve missed you, too. And I can’t wait to call you my friend again.

 _Zach:_                I’m glad you found that. I still feel bad making you take care of me like that.

 _Frankie:_           You didn’t make me do anything. It was all voluntary.

Their conversation continued back and forth for the better part of the day. Including while Zach was at work. In between segments he would pull his phone out and read Frankie’s latest message and send one back before going back to whatever guest he was interviewing or whatever thing he was supposed to be doing.


	6. Chapter 6

Early that evening when Zach got home from work, he and Frankie were still texting each other. They’d been going back and forth all day. Talking about what they were doing, what they needed to do later, and how much they’d missed each other’s friendship during the year they hadn’t spoken. Zach set his phone on the table inside the entry way of his house and went to let Tiger out of his crate. Tiger immediately ran towards the door, expecting his usual evening walk. Zach smiled and followed Tiger, grabbing his leash from its peg on the wall. He attached the leash and opened the door, quickly grabbing his phone and his keys as he did.

 

 _Frankie:_ Did you make it home?

 _Zach:_                Yep. Taking Tiger for a walk right now, so it may be difficult to respond.

 _Frankie:_           That’s alright I was about to start dinner.

 _Zach:_                Wait. Why don’t we have dinner out tonight?

Zach didn’t know where the idea had come from but there it was, in a text that was already sent to and seen by Frankie. Zach took a deep breath as he continued walking and waiting for Frankie’s response. Zach and Tiger were back to the house by the time Frankie responded.

_Frankie:_ That sounds great. When and where were you thinking?

 _Zach:_ Uh. How about the Grove. Cheesecake Factory? In an hour or so?

 _Frankie:_           Sounds perfect. I’ll see you there.

Zach set his phone down again and unattached Tiger’s leash. Tiger immediately ran to the kitchen to wait for his dinner. Zach laughed and followed him. Their routine had become so settled in the past few months that Tiger knew exactly what to expect when Zach got home from work. Zach filled Tiger’s dish with food and refilled his water bowl before crossing the house to his bedroom. He dug around in his closet to find something nice, but more casual than the suit he had to wear for work. He eventually settled on a nice pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. He smiled at his reflection and wandered back to the kitchen. Tiger had finished his food and was now sitting on the sofa in the living room. Zach cleaned up the mess Tiger had left behind and made sure his crate was clean before shutting a very whiny Tiger back inside.

 

Zach grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys and headed for his car. He drove to the Grove quickly, it was somewhere he spent a lot of time, shopping and otherwise. He parked in the parking garage and got out of the car, heading towards Cheesecake Factory. He arrived to find Frankie already waiting for him. “Hey,” he said quietly. Frankie looked up and smiled.

 

“I already gave my name for the table. Should be ready soon,” Frankie informed him as he got to his feet from the bench he was sitting on.

 

“Frankie?” the hostess called a minute later as the buzzer in Frankie’s hand went off.

 

“Right here!” Frankie said as he walked towards her holding up the buzzer. Zach followed close behind him. Frankie handed off the buzzer and they were lead to a table outside set for two. Zach and Frankie both sat down opposite each other and ordered their drinks before the hostess left them to look over the meus. Zach at this particular Cheesecake Factory at least once a week. He already knew what he wanted to order, but he pretended to search the menu for Frankie’s sake. Frankie read the menu quietly, stealing glances across the table to Zach every few seconds.

 

A waitress returned and set their drinks on the table before asking if they were ready to order. Zach said he was, but asked Frankie if he was. Frankie nodded and Zach ordered his usual meal and then Frankie ordered something Zach had never tried and the waitress told them she’d be back shortly with their appetizers. “So, why dinner out?”

 

“I come here at least once a week. I get too lazy to cook. I just figured, you know, why not ask you to tag along?” Zach said quickly. Frankie smiled and sipped from his glass. They continued to talk about a little bit of everything until their food arrived and then the conversation stopped for a few long minutes while they enjoyed, before starting back up again. They spent nearly two hours sitting at their little table enjoying their food and each other’s company. The waitress came out with a check as they were finishing dessert and Zach took it from her, handing it back with his card without even looking first. “Thank you,” he said quietly and she left quickly, promising to return in a few moments.

 

“You didn’t have to pay,” Frankie said quietly.

 

“I asked you, of course I’ll pay. It’s not a problem. I’m not hard on cash like I used to be. My new job pays well enough.” They smiled at each other for a long minute until the waitress returned. She handed Zach the receipt and his card. He quickly added a tip and signed the restaurant copy and pocketed the spare. He got to his feet and Frankie followed. They continued their small talk as they exited the restaurant until they paused outside.

 

“So, what are we now?” Frankie asked slowly. “Now that you’re sober.”

 

“Friends,” Zach said nodding his head once.

 

“Okay,” Frankie agreed, slightly disappointed, but happy to have Zach back in his life in any manner at all. They shared a brief hug that lasted maybe a little too long for friends and then separated as they went towards their respective cars.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as they were both home, the texting started again. It remained almost completely constant during their waking hours as the days went by. Sometimes it would get a little flirty, but nothing ever came of it.

 

It was a week or so later when Zach and Frankie agreed to meet again. Zach had a habit of stopping by a particular Chipotle location on his way to CBS for work every day, and one day he invited Frankie to join him. They both arrived around 11:00 and got their food before sitting down with their stolen soda in water cups and discussing their respective plans for the day.

 

“There’s a frozen yogurt place down the street, how about dessert?” Zach asked they cleared their table a Chipotle.

 

“Sound great,” Frankie said as he got to his feet. More time with Zach, he’d do just about anything he was asked, and frozen yogurt did actually sound good. It was sunny and far too hot as LA nearly always is, so anything frozen sounded like a great idea.

 

After they both dumped their trays and gathered their belonging they exited the restaurant and headed down the street towards the frozen yogurt shop. They arrived and started making their dishes and when they got to the end and the lady asked if they were together or separate, Zach beat Frankie to the answer. “Together, I got it, don’t worry.”

 

The worker weighed each of their cups and then handed them spoons as she took Zach’s card. Zach took his card back and led Frankie to one of the tables just outside the shop. They sat and ate their frozen yogurt quietly for a while until Frankie spoke. “Why’d you pay?”

 

“Just consider it my apology for everything,” Zach said quietly as he evaluated what was left of his frozen yogurt.

 

Frankie smiled at Zach for a long time before turning back to his frozen yogurt. The silence was not deafening as silence often is, but rather it was comfortable. They sat eating their frozen yogurt and talked sparingly for the better part of half an hour. Zach finished his dessert before Frankie, but he just sat quietly and waited for Frankie to finish. Once Frankie was done, they threw the paper cups and plastic spoons into a nearby trash receptacle.

 

“Well,” Zach said, scratching his head. “I guess I need to get going before I’m late to work.”

 

“I should go, too. I have things I’m supposed to get done today for my show, too,” Frankie responded. Zach’s hand dropped from his head and he opened his arms towards Frankie. Frankie smiled and stepped forward into Zach’s embrace. They stood there a few seconds longer than friends probably should and then Zach pulled quickly away. “So, still friends?” Frankie asked quietly.

 

Zach nodded once. “I’ll talk to you soon,” he said loudly.

 

Frankie forced a little smile. Still slightly disappointed in Zach’s answer. “Yeah, soon,” Frankie mumbled in response. Then they turned in opposite directions and headed for their cars. Frankie head home to work on some things for his show and Zach headed to CBS Studios to film his.

 

The next week passed much the same as the previous. Nearly constant texting and a phone call here or there. It was the following Thursday when Frankie finally piped up with a suggestion. “Why don’t you come for dinner tomorrow night? You can bring Tiger, too. I’m sure he’d love to play with our puppies.”

 

“Sounds like a great idea,” Zach said. “Be there around 7, alright?”

 

“Sounds perfect. See you then.”


	8. Chapter 8

Zach left quickly and drove home from work as fast as he could on Friday evening. He quickly went into the house and let Tiger out of his crate. He cleaned up and then changed clothes before taking Tiger for a quick walk and getting him into the car. They then drove across town towards the Grande estate. Zach pulled in the driveway just after 7:00. He climbed out of the car and opened the back door for Tiger. Tiger was hesitant at first but quickly followed Zach towards the front door of the huge home.

 

Zach rang the doorbell and waited. A few seconds later, Frankie opened the door, drying his hands with a dishtowel. Frankie and Zach shared a quick, one armed hugged and Frankie bent down to giver Tiger a scratch behind the ears. “I haven’t seen you in so long,” Frankie remarked at the dog as he continued to scratch his head. Tiger barked once and Frankie smiled as he got back to his feet.  “Come on in then,” he said pushing the door further open. Zach and Tiger walked inside and Zach closed the door behind them. Frankie walked into the great room where three of the Grandes’ dogs were lounging (the other two being on tour with Ariana at the present). “Come here, Tiger,” Frankie said sweetly and Tiger listened.

 

The dogs sniffed each other and eventually Tiger found somewhere to flop down in the sunlight with his new friends. Zach smiled and laughed. “He’s usually more excited at new places,” Zach said quietly as Frankie joined him in the archway that led to the kitchen.

 

“I’m glad they made friends so quickly. Has Tiger eaten?”

 

“Actually no,” Zach suddenly realized he’d forgotten that step at home.

 

“It’s fine, he can eat with mine.” Frankie picked up a doggy bowl from the floor in the kitchen and quickly filled it with food. He did the same with three more bowls and then called each of the dogs to the kitchen. Tiger didn’t understand the concept of eating from his own bowl at first, but he caught on pretty fast. Frankie then led Zach into the dining room where he’d set a formal table for two. “And food for us, too,” Frankie said with a smile as Zach gawked at the elegance of the table.

 

“You didn’t tell me it was going to be fancy,” Zach said, his mouth still wide open.

 

“It’s not that fancy. Sit, come on. Let’s eat before it gets cold,” Frankie said gesturing to the chair opposite the one he’d pulled out for himself. They both sat down and Frankie served the food as Zach watched, amazed at how beautiful everything was. “Do you want a drink?” Frankie asked as he headed back towards the kitchen.

 

“You wouldn’t happened to have a beer would you?”

 

“Corona still your favorite?” Frankie asked, holding a bottle up over the refrigerator door for Zach to see.

 

“You’re the best,” Zach said enthusiastically as Frankie returned to the dining room. Frankie hand the beer bottle to Zach with a bottle opener and sat back in his seat with his glass of water.

 

After they’d finished dinner, and Zach had had close to three and a half beers, they moved to the living room. Frankie pulled Zach onto the sofa with him as he flipped the television on and brought up Netflix. They found an agreeable movie and Frankie pressed play before going to the kitchen and making popcorn during the previews. Zach sat on the sofa with Tiger at his feet enjoying the rest of his beer. When Frankie returned with the popcorn, almost like clockwork, he brought Zach another beer as his was finished. Frankie smiled and took the empty bottle from Zach and dropped in the recycling bin in the kitchen.

 

At some point during the movie, Zach got drunk enough to want cuddles again and opened his arms towards Frankie. Frankie gave in to temptation and scooted across the sofa, curling up at Zach’s side. Zach smiled and they finished the movie just so.

 

“I should be getting home,” Zach said when the movie ended.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay to drive?” Frankie asked quietly though he knew the answer.

 

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Frankie sat up away from Zach and Zach stumbled to his feet.

 

“Nope, you’re not driving if you can’t even stand up straight.”

 

“I have to go home. I have work in the morning.”

 

“You can stay in the guest room again,” Frankie said, getting to his feet and pushing Zach back onto the sofa. “But let’s watch another movie first.”

 

“I can’t stay, Frankie. I need to go home,” Zach complained as Frankie flipped back to the Netflix menu.

 

“Please, I don’t want you to drive. I’ll worry about you.”

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have gotten me so drunk then,” Zach sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Frankie.

 

“I’m sorry,” Frankie whispered. “Please stay in the guest room.”

 

Zach sighed and nodded, opening his arms towards Frankie again. Frankie smiled and crawled back to Zach’s side as they chose another movie to enjoy. When the movie ended, Zach stumbled to the guest room and Tiger followed him. At least he wouldn’t wake up alone and confused this time. Zach undressed himself and climbed under the covers. A few minutes later, Frankie poked his head in the door to say goodnight and before he left, hoping it was too dark for Zach to actually notice, he blew a kiss. Zach did notice, but said nothing beyond a little smile that spread over his face as Frankie shut the door carefully behind himself.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Tiger pawing at the inside of the door woke Zach. He was disoriented for a moment and then sighed as his surrounds clicked into place. He got to his feet and opened the door, but Tiger didn’t go. “Go downstairs, Tiger. Frankie will let you out.” He said, but Tiger didn’t listen. Zach shook his head. “Dumb dog,” he muttered under his breath and he quickly redressed in the same clothes as the night before. This seemed to be becoming a pattern.

 

Tiger continued to follow Zach as he moved about. He walked next door to the bathroom and unplugged his phone from Frankie’s spare charger and tucked it in his pocket. On the bathroom counter there was a glass of water and two oblong tablets with a note from Frankie.

 

_Didn’t want to leave them in the room in case Tiger would get ahold of them. –Frankie_

Zach smiled at the note and dropped it in the trashcan next to the toilet. He quickly used the bathroom and fixed his hair the best he could in the mirror before he walked downstairs. Tiger barked loudly as they reached the bottom of the stairs. “Come on, I’ll let you out,” Zach said as he walked towards the family room. “Frankie?” he called as they passed the kitchen.

 

“Yes, love?” came Frankie’s response.

 

“Can I just let Tiger out the back door?”

 

“Yeah, that’s fine. The yard is fenced.”

 

“Thanks,” Zach said and he walked, Tiger on his heels to the backdoor. He opened the door and Tiger immediately ran outside. Zach smiled and closed the door, heading towards the kitchen.

 

Zach arrived in the kitchen just as Frankie had finished plating breakfast. He handed Zach one of the plates with a smile. “How about we eat outside so we can watch the dogs. I don’t want them fighting.”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Zach said, taking a glass of orange juice from the counter and following Frankie to the back patio.

 

When they finished breakfast, Zach followed Frankie, carrying his own dishes back to the kitchen. “Just in the sink. I’ll take care of them then,” Frankie said with a smile.

 

Zach set his dishes in the sink and bent down to pet Tiger who was still following him on the heels. “What has gotten in to you, Ty? You’re usually so much friendlier in new places.” He scratched the dog behind the ears for a few seconds and got back to his feet. “I guess we should get going. I still have a lot to get done at home today.”

 

“Okay. It was nice seeing you. We shouldn’t wait so long again,” Frankie said with a smile as he dried his hands on a dishtowel. Frankie dropped the towel and opened his arms toward Zach. Zach smiled and returned the hug, lingering longer than he probably should have before pulling away.

 

“Thanks for everything. Talk to you soon,” Zach said as he walked towards the foyer. Tiger followed. “Ready to go home?” he asked looking down at the dog. Tiger barked once and Zach laughed. He opened the front door and Tiger led the way outside to the car. Zach opened the backdoor and Tiger got inside. He climbed into the driver’s seat and backed carefully out of the driveway.

 

A few hours after Zach made it home, his phone went off with a text from Frankie.

 

 _Frankie:_ So where do we stand now?

 _Zach:_                Friends, of course.

 

Zach didn’t understand why Frankie was even asking the question, so he shoved his phone back into his pocket and continued cleaning up the house until a few seconds later his phone went off again with Frankie’s response.

 

 _Frankie:_ Is that all we’ll ever be?

 

Zach didn’t know what to say in response, so he said nothing. For the first time since their reunion, there was silence in their texting conversation. Hadn’t Zach told himself that they were better off friends? Isn’t that what they’d decided _together_ years ago? Why was Frankie questioning that now? Was it the slightly too long hugs they always shared? Was it the cuddling during the movie the night before? Zach was a cuddly drunk, he’d always known that, and he would bet money that Frankie knew it too and that was why Frankie had given Zach so many beers the night before.


	10. Chapter 10

The silence was almost deafening. Frankie hadn’t said anything else and Zach hadn’t responded to Frankie’s question and it had been more than 48 hours. When Zach got home from work on Monday, he decided it was time to respond even though he didn’t have the first clue what he even wanted to say.

 

 _Zach:_ I don’t know.

 _Frankie:_           It took you two days to say you don’t know…

 _Zach:_                Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to say and the truth is I still don’t. But I couldn’t take seeing your name in my messages anymore without saying something.

 _Frankie:_           So is friends all we’re ever going to be? It’s a simple enough question.

 _Zach:_                And the simple enough answer is I have no idea, Frankie. What do you want me to say? Years ago I thought we both decided that we were better off as friends and now suddenly you’re questioning that again and I don’t know what to do.

 _Frankie:_           Do you want us to be just friends? Could you handle it if I started dating someone else, Zach? Would you be able to do that without getting jealous?

 _Zach:_                I don’t know, Frankie.

 _Frankie:_           What do you know? How do you feel about me? When you’re drunk you want cuddles, but when you’re sober I can’t tell what you want.

 _Zach:_                I don’t know what I want either.

 _Frankie:_           I don’t want to lose you as a friend, but I also don’t want to just sit here not knowing if we’re going anywhere forever. I did that once before, remember?

 _Zach:_                I know. I’m sorry. Maybe we should try.

 _Frankie:_           Try?

 _Zach:_                Being more than just friends. See how it goes.

 _Frankie:_           So…maybe we should go on an official date?

 _Zach:_                Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. When?

 _Frankie:_           Tomorrow. Can you be here at 7? I’ll get us an Uber.

 _Zach:_                Don’t bother, I’ll drive. I can’t get too drunk. I have work in the morning.

 _Frankie:_           Okay. So pick me up, tomorrow, at 7, and I’ll get us reservations somewhere.

 _Zach:_                I hate leave Tiger in his crate all night though. He’s already in it all day.

 _Frankie:_           Bring him here. He can hang out with our pups for the night.

 _Zach:_                Okay. Tomorrow at 7. With Tiger. I’ll be there.

 

Zach set his phone down and ran a hand through his hair with a long sigh. _Here we go again_. He thought to himself. He didn’t know if he could handle another whirlwind romance with Frankie, but he also wasn’t sure he could be _just friends_ with Frankie after their history and with his drunk self so clearly wanting more. If he told himself the truth, he did miss those days. The couple of weeks in January of 2015 when everything seemed so perfect and they were both so in love that the world could just see it on their faces. He missed that feeling, if he was being honest with himself, so maybe, just maybe they could make this actually work this time. It was at least worth a chance to try and see.

 

The next night, Tuesday, Zach rushed home from work, making it almost a full 10 minutes earlier than his usual arrival. He let Tiger out of his crate and Tiger bounded for the front door. “Not tonight,” Zach said, chasing the dog towards the kitchen. He filled Tiger’s dishes with food and water and walked back the hallway to his bedroom. He changed clothes and made his way back to the kitchen. “Want to go for a ride in car?” Zach asked Tiger.

 

Tiger barked once and followed Zach to the front door. Zach opened the door and Tiger barked again as he waited by the backdoor of the car for Zach. Zach laughed and opened the door. Tiger jumped in and Zach closed the door before he let himself into the driver’s seat. He took the now familiar drive to Frankie’s house as quick as he could and managed to arrive a few minutes before 7:00.  Zach let Tiger out of the backseat and led the way to the front door. He knocked and then heard dogs barking and Frankie’s voice. “It’s open!” he called loud enough for Zach to hear. Zach opened the door and Tiger ran to greet his new friends in the family room.

 

“Where are you?” Zach called.

 

Frankie came around the corner from the downstairs powder room a moment later, covered in glitter and dressed nicer than he had been for the past few encounters. Zach eyes went wide and he found himself licking his lips before he knew what he was doing. Frankie winked. “Alright, ready to go?”

 

“Uh, yeah. You look…amazing,” Zach said, trying to regain his composure.

 

Frankie smile. “You do, too,” he cooed in response as he opened the front door.

 

Zach open the passenger’s side door of his car for Frankie and closed it with a snap once Frankie was inside. He walked around the front of the car muttering to himself to get it together before getting back into the driver’s seat. “Where are we headed then?” Zach asked.

 

“One of my favorite places in LA. I’ll tell you how to get there.” Zach nodded and started the car. He backed out of the driveway and headed in the direction Frankie pointed him. Just before 7:30 they arrived outside a small but nice looking restaurant in West Hollywood.

 

They enjoyed dinner together and just after 9:00 they climbed back into Zach’s car and head back towards Frankie’s house. When they arrived Frankie unlocked the door and all four dogs were inside waiting to greet them. Frankie’s three dogs all but knocked him over with kisses and Tiger jumped up on Zach doing the same. Zach and Frankie both laughed. “I guess, we should get going,” Zach said a few minutes later.

 

Frankie opened his arms for a hug and Zach quickly followed, his arms wrapping around Frankie’s shoulders as Frankie encircled his waist. Frankie snuggled his head against Zach’s chest and Zach sighed. They stood there, just holding each other in the foyer for quite a while until Frankie dared to speak. “Why don’t you stay?” he said quietly.

 

“Work,” Zach said as if he rather wished it weren’t the case.

 

Frankie sighed and released Zach. Zach’s hands lingered on Frankie’s shoulders as the separated. Frankie’s hand came up to cup the side of Zach’s face for a minute. He ran his thumb over Zach’s earlobe a couple of times and quickly placed a kiss on his cheek. “I had a great time tonight,” Frankie whispered as he stepped away from Zach.

 

“Me, too,” Zach replied as he opened the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Zach drove himself and Tiger carefully back home, arriving just after 10:30. Zach got out of the car and let Tiger out of the backseat. Tiger followed Zach happily to the door and then rushed inside once it was open. Zach laughed and made his way to the couch. He flipped on the television and pulled out his phone. Frankie had already texted him.

 

 _Frankie:_ Tonight was amazing. I’ve missed spending time with you.

 _Zach:_                It was perfect. I’ve missed you, too.

 

Frankie responded quickly and they spent the better part of the night texting back and forth about nothing in particular. Zach finally crawled into bed just after 3 in the morning. Tiger was already asleep there when he arrived. Zach smiled as he plugged his phone in and set it on the nightstand.

 

Wednesday was much like any other day. Zach started his day around 9:30, taking Tiger for a walk and then feeding him before making himself some breakfast. He left the house around 12:30 and got to work just before 1. He filmed his show as usually and then sat in his dressing room, fiddling with his phone afterwards. He sent a text to Frankie just before he left.

 

 _Zach:_ Dinner tonight?

 

By the time Zach reached his car in the parking lot, he had a response from Frankie.

 

 _Frankie:_ Sure. Where and when?

 _Zach:_ My place. 7:30. I’ll text you the address.

 

Zach quickly sent another text containing his address and drove himself home. When he arrived he took Tiger for a quick walk before filling his dishes with a food and water. He then started looking around the kitchen trying to figure out what to make. Zach definitely wasn’t the best cook and he was nowhere as good as Frankie, but he’d learned a little bit living on his own.

 

Just after 7:30 the doorbell rang. Tiger jumped up from where he was sitting and ran to the door, barking loudly. Zach laughed. “Calm down, it’s just Frankie,” Zach said to the dog as he opened the door. It was indeed Frankie on the other side. The two shared a quick hug and then Zach showed Frankie to the dining room where he already had dinner set up and waiting.

 

“This was delicious,” Frankie said as he finished off his plate of food. “When did you learn to cook?”

 

Zach laughed. “I’m still nowhere near as good as you, but living alone forces you to learn things if you don’t want to eat out every meal.”

 

Frankie laughed as Zach started clearing the table. “Let me help you,” Frankie said quickly as he got to his feet. They cleared the table together and put all the dishes in the sink.

 

“I’ll take care of that later. I have a dishwasher. Why don’t we watch a movie?”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Frankie responded quickly. They made their way to the sofa where Tiger was already taking up almost half. Zach sat down in his usually spot, not thinking. Frankie stayed standing looking between Tiger and Zach and not seeing enough space for himself. “Where am I to sit?” he finally asked as Zach turned the television on.

 

“OH!” Zach said quickly. “Here,” he said opening his arms towards Frankie. “There’s enough room if we cuddle,” he added with a wink.

 

Frankie smiled and settled down right next to Zach, Zach arm wrapped around his shoulders as the other hand was still busy pulling up Netflix. “What should we watch?” he asked pulling Frankie closer to him if that were even possible. Once they’d settled on a movie, Frankie snuggled into Zach’s side and they both smiled as they watched.

 

The movie ended a little over two hours later and Zach looked down to Find Frankie asleep in his arms. He smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Frankie’s head. Frankie mumbled happily in response. “Are you still awake?”

 

“Mmhmm,” Frankie mumbled.

 

“Do you think you should go home before you fall asleep?”

 

“No,” Frankie said clearly. Zach laughed. “Can we watch another movie?” Frankie asked, opening his eyes to look up Zach’s face.

 

“Okay,” Zach agreed, even though he knew he probably shouldn’t. He turned another movie on and they watched together, Frankie still wrapped in Zach’s arms. At the end of the second movie, Zach looked down to find Frankie seemingly asleep again. He pressed another kiss to the top of his head and this time Frankie didn’t stir at all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short.

After he had turned the television off, Zach tried to get up without waking Frankie, but he failed when Tiger jumped off the sofa to follow him.

 

“Where’re you going?” Frankie whined, reaching for Zach in the dark.

 

“To clean up from dinner and get you some blankets.”

 

Frankie whined again. “But you were so warm and cuddly. Come back.”

 

Zach laughed. “I wish I could. I need to get the kitchen cleaned up and then head to bed. I didn’t get much sleep last night and I work again tomorrow.”

 

Frankie mumbled something Zach couldn’t understand and turned over on the sofa so he was facing the back. Zach smirked a little and quickly cleaned up the dinner dishes. He walked back the hall and a few minutes later came back into the living room with a few blankets. He draped one over Frankie. Frankie didn’t move. He’d already fallen back asleep. Zach leaned down and pressed a kiss to Frankie’s forehead before heading for his own bedroom.

 

Zach woke up extra early on Thursday morning and took Tiger for a quick morning walk, hoping to return before Frankie woke. When they returned, Zach filled Tigers dishes with food and water and started making breakfast. The smell of bacon frying woke Frankie on the sofa in the next room. A few minutes later Frankie walked into the kitchen, trying to straighten his clothes as he moved. Zach looked up from the stove and smiled at Frankie when he arrived and a few minutes later they were sitting down at the kitchen table to eat their breakfast.

 

“Thanks for letting me stay last night,” Frankie said quietly as Zach started clearing the table.

 

“No problem,” Zach said as he put their plates in the sink. “You let me stay at your place and you were already asleep. I tried not to wake you, but I guess Tiger had other plans.”

 

Frankie laughed. “I really enjoyed last night.”

 

“Me, too,” Zach said with a smile.

 

A few hours later as Zach was getting ready to leave for work, Frankie headed home, but before he left, they shared another hug that crossed the imaginary friend line by a few long minutes of snuggling.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short again.

When Zach got to work he already had a text from Frankie waiting.

 

 _Frankie:_ Still just friends?

 

Zach didn’t know how to respond, so he just left the message sit until they finished taping for the day. Zach got in his car ready to go home and pulled his phone back out.

 

 _Zach:_ What do you want me to say?

 _Frankie:_           Well…I don’t know, Zach. How do you feel about this?

 _Zach:_                I don’t know Frankie.

 _Frankie:_           Why don’t you pick up take out and bring Tiger over again tonight and we can talk about it, okay?

 _Zach:_                Okay.

 

Zach shoved his phone into his pocket and headed towards home. He took Tiger out for a quick minute and fed the dog while he got changed. Zach loaded Tiger into the car and headed towards Frankie’s house. He stopped at his favorite Thai restaurant on the way and picked up dinner for him and Frankie. Zach and Tiger arrived at Frankie’s front door just after 7:30.

 

Frankie opened the door and let Zach and Tiger into the house. Tiger flopped down on the living room floor with the other dogs and Zach took the food to the sofa while Frankie got drinks in the kitchen. Once they finally settled and started eating, Frankie put on a movie they’d both already seen and relaxed on the sofa. When the food was gone, Zach opened his arms towards Frankie and Frankie crawled right into Zach’s lap, kissing his cheek lightly.

 

“So…are we still just friends or does all this actually mean something to you?” Frankie said a few seconds later.

 

“It means everything to me,” Zach said without thinking, because that was the truth. The time he’d spent with Frankie over the past few weeks had meant everything to him. He’d been happier in those couple weeks than he’d been in the year prior.

 

“So…” Frankie prompted after a couple seconds.

 

“Stop,” Zach said once. One of his hands came up to cup Frankie’s cheek. His thumb ran back and forth across Frankie’s cheekbone a few times and then finally he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Frankie sighed into the kiss.

 

Their lips moved together as if the previous years had never happened at all. After a few long seconds, Zach’s tongue ran along Frankie’s lower lip. Frankie’s lips parted and their tongues met in a delicate dance. The kiss was slow and building, passion in every movement. After a long time, maybe in was minutes, or maybe it was hours, Frankie pulled away and looked Zach in the eyes. “So what are we then?”

 

“Boyfriends,” Zach said simply. Their lips pressed together again before Frankie climbed off of Zach’s lap and turned off the TV. He started gathering their containers from dinner and Zach jumped up to help.


	14. Chapter 14

After the containers were in the trash and everything was cleaned up, Zach wrapped his arms around Frankie from behind, planting kisses on the side of Frankie’s neck. Frankie smiled and quickly turned around in Zach’s arms, reattaching their lips. This is was as much unlike the first as possible. It was quick and rushed, tongues, teeth, and lips mashing together every way possible. After not too long, Frankie broke the kiss and without any words, connected his hand to Zach’s and led Zach up the stairs and into his bedroom.

 

Frankie closed the door behind Zach and then quickly had Zach pinned against the back of the door. Frankie held Zach’s hands above his head with one of his hands while the other hand rubbed at Zach’s hardening cock through his now very tight pants. Zach whined and tried to move until finally Frankie let go of his hands.

 

Zach’s hands dropped from over his head and his arms immediately wrapped around Frankie’s waist, lifting him into the air. Frankie’s legs wrapped around Zach’s waist as his fingers tangled in Zach’s hair. Zach crossed the open space to Frankie’s bed in a few quick steps. He dropped Frankie onto the bed and then crawled after him. Zach pulled his own shirt over his head and helped Frankie to do the same. It only took a few minutes until they were both naked and staring hungrily at each other’s bodies. “I forgot how beautiful you were,” Zach whispered as he pressed a string of kisses along Frankie’s jawline.

 

“You’re rather gorgeous yourself,” Frankie giggled in return before their lips reconnected. They spent a few minute lying in bed, just kissing and reacquainting themselves with each other’s bodies. After a while both of their cocks were painfully hard and leaking precum everywhere from the lack of attention. Frankie broke away from the kisses and wandering hands and opened the top drawer of his nightstand. He pulled out a bottle of fluorescent blue lube and a condom. “Do you want to top? It’ll probably go faster and I don’t think either of us much feel like waiting.”

 

Zach nodded and took the bottle of lube and condom from Frankie. Frankie rolled to his back and pulled his knees to his chest. Zach smiled and quickly coated three of his fingers in the lube and carefully started to stretch Frankie’s hole open. “Fuck, Zach, more, more,” Frankie whined after a few minutes and Zach obliged adding the third finger and curling them so he brushed right past Frankie’s most sensitive region. “FUCK!” Frankie shouted when this happened and Zach smirked proudly as he removed his fingers. He used his teeth to open the condom wrapper and then rolled the condom over his length. He coated himself in the lube and then very carefully pushed his full length inside of Frankie and paused.

 

After a few seconds, Frankie started moving his hips against Zach, begging him to move. Zach listened and started to very slowly roll his hips against Frankie’s. He leaned forward far enough that he could steal a few kisses from Frankie’s lips and then settled back, starting to gain a faster and stronger rhythm with each movement of his hips.

 

A few minutes later, Zach whined that he was close and Frankie reached for his own cock. Zach batted Frankie’s hand away playfully and told him to wait. A few movements later and Zach reached his climax. His cum filled the condom inside of Frankie. He slowly pulled himself out and dispose of the condom before turning around to tend to Frankie. “Drop your legs,” he instructed and Frankie did, one foot landing on either side of Zach, who was already situated between Frankie’s legs. Zach dropped his head and took Frankie’s cock into his mouth as one hand wrapped around the base and the other played gently with Frankie’s balls. Frankie moaned loudly as Zach’s head bobbed. A few minutes later Frankie was cumming down Zach’s throat. Zach pulled his head away with a pop of his lips, swallow quickly and then crawled back up Frankie’s body to reattach their lips.

 

They kissed lazily for a long time before Frankie’s head settled on Zach’s chest. Zach traced lazy patterns on Frankie’s back with on hand while the other rubbed up and down Frankie’s arm. Frankie smiled into Zach chest and place one last kiss there before they both fell asleep peacefully.

 

The next morning, Frankie woke first, still wrapped in Zach’s arms, his head on Zach’s chest. He smiled and pressed a kiss to Zach’s bare skin. Zach woke a few minutes later and his hand automatically started tracing patterns over Frankie’s back again. “Good morning beautiful,” Frankie whispered.

 

“Hello,” Zach hummed in return. “It’s been so long since we woke up together like this.”

 

“So long,” Frankie agreed with another kiss.

 

“I don’t want to move yet,” Zach said quietly.

 

“Me, either,” Frankie said in response. So they didn’t move. Frankie stayed wrapped in Zach’s arms and Zach continued to trace patterns on Frankie’s back as they lied in bed without getting up. It was probably an hour after they had initially awoken that Zach’s stomach betrayed him with a loud grumble. Frankie giggled and sat up. “Somebody’s hungry.”

 

Zach groaned and tried to pull Frankie back into his arms, but Frankie didn’t go. Instead Frankie got to his feet and leaned down to press a single kiss to Zach’s lips before he started looking around for clothes to wear. Zach sighed and sat up, looking at the clothes on the floor. He’d need to find his in the mess. He really needed to start bringing a spare set with him to Frankie’s, he thought as he picked up his underwear and pants from one pile and his shirt from the other.

 

Once they were both dressed they headed towards the kitchen. Zach let the dogs into the backyard while Frankie started on brunch. Zach then filled the dogs’ bowls with food and water and set them out. Once brunch was almost ready, Zach let the dogs back in for their breakfast and sat down at the kitchen island with Frankie to eat.

 

By the time the food’s gone, Zach realizes his phone is almost dead and that he needs to leave to make it to work on time. “I’m gonna be late,” Zach grumbled as he got to his feet.

 

“Leave Tiger here and get him afterwards. It’s no problem. You can get there on time if you hurry,” Frankie said calmly.

 

Zach nodded, having no choice but to agree with Frankie. He slid his shoes on and headed out the door to his car. He was just glad they kept a few spare suits at the studio in case he ever clashed too much with one of his guests. Zach drove quickly and made it to the studio just in time and sighed as he parked in his usual spot.


	15. Chapter 15

When Zach finished filming for the day and was in his car about to head to Frankie’s house to pick up Tiger he got a text message.

 

 _Frankie:_ Don’t worry about dinner, I’m cooking. Stop home and get yourself some clothes to leave here, maybe. You keep accidentally spending the night. Love you.

 _Zach:_                You don’t need to make me dinner.

 _Frankie:_           I know I don’t need to, but I want to. We need to talk anyway. We’ve already been caught out together a couple times.

 _Zach:_                This is why I don’t go on dates.

 _Frankie:_           We can let my PR handle it. I just need to know what you’re comfortable saying.

 _Zach:_                Fine. I’ll be there about 7:30. I want to stop home and shower first.

 _Frankie:_           Okay. I’ll have dinner ready. Love you.

 _Zach:_                Love you, too.

 

Zach shoved his phone back into his pocket and started the car. He took his normal route home from work, arriving just after 6:00. He quickly went to the bathroom and showered, wrapping a towel around his waist when he’d finished. He crossed the hall into his bedroom and picked out a nice outfit to wear to Frankie’s for dinner. He also grabbed an extra couple t-shirts and a pair of his sweatpants which he put into a small bag. He looked around making sure he wasn’t forgetting anything and was in the car headed to Frankie’s by 7:00.

 

Zach pulled into the long driveway and got out of the car. He had his back of clothes draped over one shoulder and was holding his phone and keys in the opposite hand. He reached the door and rang the doorbell. He heard the dogs barking inside. “It’s open!” Frankie’s voice shouted loud enough for Zach to hear and he quickly turned the door knob and let himself in. He dropped his bag of clothes over the gate at the bottom of the stairs and shoved his phone and keys into his pockets before walking into the living room. As soon as he was in the doorway, Tiger jumped on him with a couple of loud barks.

 

Zach laughed and scratched Tiger’s head. “Hey, buddy. Did you miss me?” he said as he continued to scratch Tiger. The other dogs came over to him and sniffed a bit until he’d pet each of them as well. When the dogs had settled back into their places on the living room floor, Zach went into the kitchen where Frankie was finishing their dinner. “Hey, babe,” Zach said quietly as he entered.

 

Frankie turned away from the stove for a minute and smiled at Zach. “Hello,” he whispered quietly. “I see my dogs have taken a liking to you already,” he laughed as he turned back to the food he was preparing.

 

“They seem to have, yes,” Zach said quietly, sitting down at the kitchen island.

 

“So, do you want to talk now or after we eat?”

 

“Can we wait? I’m starving.”

 

“Sure,” Frankie said with a smile. “Why don’t you set the table for us and I’ll bring the food in in a minute. I already have the things set out on the table.”

 

Zach got up from his stool at the island and crossed into the dining room. He quickly did his best to set the table. Of course it wasn’t as perfect as when Frankie did it himself, but Zach managed to remember most of what his mother and grandmother had shown him growing up. Zach sat at one of the places he’d just set and waited for Frankie. Frankie walked in a few minutes later carrying a few dishes of food which he set in the center of the table before taking a seat at the other place Zach had set.

 

They enjoyed dinner together, just talking about their days and when they finished eating, Zach helped Frankie clear the dishes to the kitchen sink before sitting back at the kitchen island while Frankie finished cleaning up. “So what do you think we should say?”

 

“About?”

 

“About us. Like do we just go the old admit it’s a thing and ask for privacy route or what do you want to do? This is the first time I’ve really dated someone else who also has his own level of fame to deal with.”

 

“That sounds about right to me. Just we’re dating, trying to make something work, but we’d appreciate privacy and respect in doing so.”

 

“Perfect. Let me call my PR and have them release that to the press. Have you seen that we’ve been all over the entertainment news shows the past couple weeks?”

 

“People still care about us after all these years. It’s completely insane.”

 

“I definitely didn’t expect it, that’s for sure. Oh well.” Frankie pulled his phone from his pocket and called his PR and explained everything to them. His PR agreed to do the release to major entertainment media in the morning. Once that was settled, Frankie and Zach took the dogs into the backyard to play for a little while, but before long it was getting dark and Zach said he should head home. Frankie whined and tried to convince him to stay, but Zach won out and around 10:30, he loaded Tiger into the back seat of his car and headed home.


End file.
